nagffandomcom-20200213-history
Sage/Skills
Swift Blade Serenade - Uses 80MP, cool down time: 2 seconds, cast time: 2 seconds. Causes 595 points of magical damage and 293 points of nature damage to enemy. Adds 1 charge point. Natures Wrath - Uses 123MP. Finishing skill, all enemies within 8 meters of you will become dizzy and sustain the following amount of damage: 1 Charge: 330 points of magic damage, 2 Charges: 690 points of magic damage, 3 Charges: 1050 points of magic damage, 4 Charges: 1410 points of magic damage, 5 Charges: 1770 points of magic damage. Great Eagle Form - Uses 60MP. Self cast skill to turn user into a Great Eagle, only eagle skills can be cast while under this form. Movement speed increased by 20%, critical hit increased by 15% and caster is immune to fear. Leaf On Wind - Uses 64MP, cast whilst in Great Eagle Form for 60% movement speed Tropic Winds - Uses 60MP, movement speed +15%, also restores 958-1150HP Feather Dart - Uses 80MP, cool down time: 1 second. Use while in Great Eagle Form to cause 618 points of magic damage to enemy. Roc Wing Dart - Uses 80MP, cool down time: 5 seconds, casting time: 2 seconds. Use while in Great Eagle Form to deal 718 points of magic damage. Also forces target into Slowed 3 status. Earth's Grasp - Uses 80MP, cool down time: 8 seconds. Target is unable to move Nature's Breath - Uses 80MP, cool down time: 0.5 seconds. Restores 1593-1784HP. Adds 1 charge point. Spirit Mend - Uses 80MP, cool-down time: 2 seconds, cast time: 2 seconds. Restores 564-676HP, also restores 288HP every 2 seconds. Puppet Dance - Uses 80MP, cool down time: 2 seconds, cast time: 2 seconds. Turns a single enemy target into a puppet. Spring Of Mana - Uses 86MP, cast time: 4 seconds, cool down time: 6 seconds. Party skill activated for oneself and team mates in the same screen, when seated +40MP per tick. If a person leaves party the effect is removed, only one party skill can be active at a time. Shadow Wolf Form - Uses 64MP. Self cast skill to transform user into Shadow Wolf. Hit +15%, evasion +15%, physical critical hit +15%, attack speed +25% and caster is immune o fear. Can only use wolf skills while under this form. MY BITCHES Rendering Fangs - Uses 60MP, cool down time: 1.5 seconds. Can only be used in wolf form, enemy receives regular attack as well as 316 points of magic damage. Adds 1 charge point. Coup De Grace - Uses 60MP. Finishing skill that requires charges. Can only be cast in wolf form, there is a 75% chance of inflicting double damage and 50% chance of inflicting triple. 1 Charge: 240 points of physical damage, 2 Charges: 510 points of physical damage, 3 Charges: 780 points of physical damage, 4 Charges: 1050 points of physical damage, 5 Charges: 1320 points of physical damage. Silent Predator - Uses 45MP, cool down time: 5 seconds. Cloaking ability to be used in wolf form, movement -15%, chance of detection by monsters of same level or higher. Flash Ambush - Uses 60MP, cool down time: 8 seconds. Skill to be used under Silent Predator in Shadow Wolf form. After casting you move instantly to target and cause 760 points of damage. Adds 2 charge points. Sandstorm - Uses 80MP, cool down time: 6 seconds. Causes 768 points of magic damage to enemy, causes target to knock back and be stunned. Adds 1 charge point. Nature's Bounty '- Uses 123MP, cast time: 2 seconds. Finishing skill that requires charges. All friendly targets within 10 meters will receive 630-756HP every 2 seconds for the following amount of time: 1 Charge: 8 seconds, 2 Charges: 10 seconds, 3 Charges: 12 seconds, 4 Charges: 14 seconds, 5 Charges: 20 seconds. '''Giant Ape Shape '- Uses 64MP. Self cast skill that turns user into a Giant Ape. Max HP +2000, damage received -15%, hit +10% and immunity to fear. 'Giant Ape's rage '- Uses 45MP, cool down time : 30 seconds. While in Giant Ape form standard attack +16% and enemy malice +100% 'War Cry - '''Uses 72MP, cool down time: 10 seconds. Use while in Giant Ape form, all enemy tagets within a 6 meter radius suffer hit accuracy -60% as well as enemy malice +1200. '''Power Wave '- Uses 40MP, cool down time: 2 seconds. Use whil in Gian Ape form, causes regular attack plus 260 points of physical damage. Adds 1 charge point. 'Battle Fury '- Uses 66MP. Finishing skill that requires charges and must be cast in Giant Ape form. 1 Charge: 15 seconds, 2 Charges: 20 seconds, 3 Charges: 25 seconds, 4 Charges: 30 seconds, 5 Charges: 40 seconds. '''Mental Shock '- '''Uses 75MP. Finishing skill that requires charges and must be cast in Giant Ape form. All enemy targets within an 8 meter radius will have 100MP drained. 1 Charge: adds 100 points of damage to physical attack, 2 Charges: adds 230 points of damage to physical attack, 3 Charges: adds 360 points of damage to physical attack, 4 Charges: adds 490 points of damage to physical attack, 5 Charges: adds 620 points of damage to physical attack. '''Feather Wing Needle '- Uses 150MP, cool down time: 5 seconds, cast time: 1 second. 'Nature's Bounty '- Uses 86 MP, cool down time: 6 seconds, cast time: 4 seconds. Party skill activated for oneself and team mates in the same screen, nature resistance +10, -80 magic damage sustained. If a person leaves party the effect is removed, only one party skill can be active at a time. 'Rose Blessing '- Uses 80MP, cast time: 2 seconds, cool down time: 2 seconds. Gives a friendly target 15% chance to reflect 30% damage back to attacker.D